Suara
by Auror Rarachan
Summary: Awalnya Sakura datang dengan melepas semua yang pernah ia raih di Konohagakuen. Awalnya Sakura datang demi dia. Namun ketika takdir berkata yang lain. Namun ketika takdir bilang ada yang lebih baik. Sakura berusaha membuka hatinya/ Hanya fanfic abal dari seorang newbie/ Dedicated for #TanabataChallenge


**Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki ke kawasan sekolah, tapi tatapan dan cahaya matanya bersinar layaknya anak usia 5 tahun yang baru datang ke taman kanak-kanak yang penuh dengan banyak mainan.**

 **Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin yang membuat rambut pink sepunggungnya menari-nari. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya kemudian menatap lurus kearah depan, "Izuki-senpai,aku datang untukmu."**

 **Rinnosuke Mitobe, Haruno Sakura, Shun Izuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di persembahkan untuk Pencinta Naruto Shippuden & Kuroko no Basuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Auror Rarachan**

 **.**

 **Fujimaki Tadathosi & Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read,oke?**

 **Dilarang melakukan copy paste, plagiat dan semacamnya.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris emeraldnya hanya berkeliling melihat pemandangan ramai di halaman sekolah. Kaki panjangnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sempit karena banyak sekali siswa-siswi SMA Seirin baik yang masih baru maupun senior-senior yang menawarkan klub mereka.

"Sebal." Sedari tadi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Tokyo dan keluar dari Konohagakuen yang merupakan sekolah sempurna karena pendidikannya dimulai sejak bangku TK hingga kuliah. Dan disinilah, di SMA Seirin dia berdiri. Melepas semua teman-teman dan impiannya di Konohagakuen. Tentunya dia tidak punya teman sama sekali disini.

Sebenarnya alasan Sakura pindah ke SMA Seirin sedikit kurang logis, dia lulus di SMP Konoha dengan nilai tertinggi dan segera mendapat tiket masuk asrama Tsunade di SMA Konoha. Tapi demi seorang pria yang dia lihat dipertandingan basket musim dingin tahun lalu, Sakura menolak tiket itu dan malah mendaftarkan diri ke SMA Seirin yang masih baru, bukan tandingan Konohagakuen yang merupakan sekolah elit yang siswanya harus memiliki bakat yang hebat. Seperti Naruto yang pandai beladiri, Sasuke yang merupakan saingan abadi Sakura yang pandai di segala bidang, Ino yang kemampuan tarinya sudah sangat profesional, dan Hinata yang merupakan pianis berbakat.

BUGG!

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, siapa yang ia tabrak sampai-sampai pantatnya harus mencium tanah. "M—maaf senpai."Ucap Sakura kemudian segera berdiri dan pergi secepat mungkin. Yang benar saja, yang dia tabrak tadi badannya besar sekali dan ekspresi datar macam apa yang ada diwajahnya tadi.

"Dia itu bukannya manager Akademi Touo ya?"Pria bermuka kucing menghampiri anak yang habis di tabrak Sakura tadi .Anak laki-laki tadi hanya mengangkat bahunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya. "Eh tapi mana mungkin dia memakai seragam SMA kita ,lagian matanya berwarna tapi mungkin saja,diakan tergila-gila dengan Kuroko."

"Permisi,saya mau mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk klub basket." Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia mendudukan dirinya kekursi yang disediakan oleh klub basket. Sedangkan dua orang di depannya menatap heran. "K—kau?Momoi?" Tanya perempuan berambut cokelat, dibajunya tertulis nama Aida Riko. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Lagi pula tidak ada klub basket untuk wanita di SMA ini." Sambung pria berkacamata di sebelah Riko.

"A—ano, namaku Sakura Haruno dari SMP Konoha. Aku bukan si—ah siapa tadi? Momoi? ya aku bukan dia. Jadi disini tidak menerima anak perempuan ya?" Ucap Sakura, kelihatannya dia kecewa.

"H—Haruno Sakura? Konoha? Kau ini kapten basket perempuan SMP Konoha yang kemarin juara itu?" Tanya Riko, dia sedikit kaget. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Memangnya ada pertandingan itu?" Laki-laki berkacamata tadi mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja ada,tapi tidak populer karena tertutup oleh popularitas Inter-high dan Winter cup." Riko menatap Sakura intens.

"Kalau begitu, berhubung aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Bagaimana jika kau jadi Manager yang membantuku yang seorang pelatih untuk klub basket Seirin, Haruno?"

* * *

"Yosh! Tak kusangka peminat klub basket di SMA Seirin semakin banyak. Baiklah ayo kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu." Ucap pria berkacamata yang waktu itu menunggu di meja klub basket Seirin.

"Yang tadi bicara adalah Kapten kita, Hyuga Junpei. Kemudian tim inti, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mitobe Rinnosuke, dan Shun Izuki. Sedangkan aku sendiri adalah pelatih kalian, Aida Riko." Gadis berambut pendek itu menjelaskan.

"Kebetulan sekarang pelatih sudah kelas 3 SMA tentu saja dia mulai sibuk dengan ujian, karena itu kami merekrut seorang siswa baru untuk membantunya menjalankan tugas, Manager Sakura Haruno mantan Kapten Basket wanita SMP Konoha." Hyuga memperkenalkan. "Kalian, para calon pemain basket Seirin, segera kesisi kanan lapangan dan akan mendapatkan orasi dari Pelatih. Sedangkan Haruno, kau harus kami wawancara dulu." Sambung Hyuga kemudian berjalan kearah kursi pemain diikuti pemain lainnya.

"Baiklah langsung saja, apa alasanmu masuk ke klub basket Seirin?" Tanya Hyuga ke Sakura. "Hm, akukan suka basket." Jawab Sakura sedikit cuek. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang basket?" Tanya Kagami dengan muka serius. "Aku kan Kapten dari klub basket wanita yang sudah juara Nasional,semuanya aku kuasai." Nampaknya dia sedikit sombong dengan hal ini.

"Ano, kenapa kau pindah ke SMA Seirin Haruno-san?" Kuroko sekarang angkat bicara. "Itu karena,aku ingin melihat ..." Alis mata mereka terangkat satu."Izuki-senpai."

* * *

Sakura sedari tadi berbincang-bincang dengan Riko. Nampaknya tentang klub basket yang mereka bahas. "Perhatian! Baiklah, manager dari hari ini dan seterusnya akan mendata kalian. Mohon bantuannya." Teriak Riko. Sakura berjalan menghampiri anak-anak klub basket Seirin. Jari-jarinya sibuk mencatat data baik data kesehatan sampai data asupan gizi dari masing-masing anggota.

"Mitobe-senpai, anda adalah salah satu pemain basket utama klub basket Seirin. Data-data senpai cukup lengkap, tapi untuk data asupan gizi perhari senpai bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Mitobe. Mitobe menatap Sakura datar. "Senpai? Halo senpai, senpai mendengarkan aku?" Tanya Sakura lagi, dia aneh melihat Mitobe yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hoi senpai! Aku tau aku junior tapi bisakah kau hargai aku yang sedari tadi bertanya denganmu?" Emosi Sakura mulai nampak. Dia menatap Mitobe tajam, tidak pernah dia diabaikan sebelumnya. Mitobe menggerak-gerakan tangannya kekanan dan kekiri. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksudnya? Artinya tidak bukan?

"Senpai, aku tak mengerti. Tolong jawab aku, masih banyak anggota yang belum kudata senpai." Sakura berusaha mengendalikan emosi. Bersamaan dengan itu senior basket Seirin yang tadi baru dari ruang guru masuk. Laki-laki bermuka kucing—Koganei membulatkan matanya melihat Sakura yang sebal karena Mitobe nampaknya hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan tatapan.

"O—oi Sakura, kata Mitobe asupan gizinya seimbang karena dia pintar memasak dan adik-adiknya sangat perhatian dengannya." Koga mendekati mereka berdua. Kuroko dan Izuki nampaknya tertarik melihat kearah mereka. "Sen—Senpai,akukan bertanya pada Mitobe-senpai." Balas Sakura aneh. "Senpai kenapa diam saja sih,senpai tidak suka denganku? Apa karena kejadian awal tahun ajaran baru waktu aku menabrak senpai dan berlari ketakutan? Akukan sudah minta maaf." Sambung Sakura sebal, emosinya memang labil sekali.

"Begini Sakura, Mitobe itu—"

Belum selesai Koga menjelaskan Sakura malah pergi berlalu. "Ya sudah, aku data yang lain saja. Kuroko-senpai dan Izuki-senpai!" Ucap Sakura kemudian memanggil kedua senpainya yang salah satu diantaranya ia sukai.

Koga menatap Mitobe, sedangkan Mitobe memandang kearah Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

2 minggu berlalu, semenjak Sakura menjabat sebagai Manager basket Seirin Riko merasa bebannya berkurang. Hari ini jadwal latihan basket seperti biasa, tapi hari ini khusus pertandingan kelas 1 dan kelas 3. Gigi kagami bergemeletukan melihat kearah lapangan, dia merasa geram karena tidak bermain dan melihat anak kelas 1 hanya mengandalkan 2 pemain baru yang kelihatan hebat.

PRITTT!

Latihan pertandingan dimenangkan kelas 3. Mereka segera menghampiri bangku pemain untuk minum. "Ah senpai,hari ini aku memasak untuk aku bawa bento genap 10 kotak dan lemon madu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum .Sedangkan senpai dan teman seangkatannya yang tadi bermain basket membulatkan matanya. "Kau membuatnya sendiri? sebanyak itu? untuk kami?" Tanya Izuki beruntun. Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Dia senang Izuki nampaknya memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Sakura-san!" Ucap para pemain berbarengan. Tak menunggu waktu lama semua tancap gas memakan bento buatan Sakura. "Wuaaah,enak sekali Haruno" Puji Hyuga. Yang lain juga sependapat tentang rasa masakan Sakura, berbeda jauh dengan masakan Riko dan setara dengan buatan Kagami. Beberapa anggota yang tadi tak bermain termasuk Kagami dan Kuroko meneguk ludah melihatnya. Rasanya ingin mencoba.

"Ah, ini lemon madunya. Selamat menikmati." Sakura menyodorkan toples besar kearah pemain. Enak sekali punya manager baik hati seperti ini, apalagi makanan yang dikasih enak-enak. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Koga dan teman-temannya termasuk Izuki.

Semua pemain nampaknya berebutan menikmati lemon madu dari Sakura. Tapi tidak dengan Mitobe, seusai makan bento dia berdiri dan mengambil sebuah wadah bekal dari tasnya. Tak lama, dia duduk lagi di lingkaran pemain. Mitobe membuka wadah bekal yang dia ambil tadi dan mulai memakan isinya.

"Oi Mitobe, Sakura-chan sudah membuat lemon madu nih. Ada baiknya kau makan yang ini dulu. "Izuki menghentikan aktivitas Mitobe yang sedang makan lemon madu miliknya sendiri. "Dia bilang biar kalian saja makan punya Sakura,biar kalian tidak kekurangan. Kalo kurang bisa ambil punyanya." Ucap Koga sambil terus memakan lemon madu Sakura.

Sakura menatap kearah Mitobe, tak sengaja mereka beradu pandang. Tapi tak lama, Mitobe langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kewadah lemon madu miliknya. "Dasar menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

"Ah kalo begini tidak akan dapat, sial!" Ucap gadis emerald itu kesal. Sekarang adalah tanggal 27 di mana kantin SMA Seirin menjual roti spesial seharga 2700 Yen. Budaya klub basket bukan hanya meneriakan visi dan misi di atas loteng sekolah, tapi juga wajib untuk anak kelas 1 untuk mendapatkan roti itu. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak perlu susah-susah mendapatkan rotinya, karena Sakura hanya seorang manager bukan pemain basket. Tapi tetap saja dia ingin sekali menikmati roti yang kabarnya sangat enak sekali dengan perpaduan rasa dan kebahagiaan. Tapi rasanya mustahil, tidak mungkin dia harus berdesak-desakan. Melihat di lautan manusia itu ada banyak anggota klub rugby dan sumo.

Sakura menoleh kearah kanan ketika dia sadar ada sebuah benda menempel dipipinya. "Sen—senpai?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Yang menempel dipipinya tadi adalah sebuah roti, apa ini roti spesial itu? Tangan kanan Sakura di tarik oleh orang yang Sakura panggil senpai tadi. Dan kemudian di atas tangan kanan Sakura sudah ada roti spesial itu. "Senpai, ini untukku?" Tanya Sakura masih bingung. Tapi lelaki yang ia panggil senpai itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dasar orang aneh." Gumam Sakura kemudian menatap roti ditangannya. Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan sekarang duduk di koridor kelas yang sepi. Ia mulai menikmati roti itu. Dengan sekali gigitan ekpresinya berubah. "Bagaimana? enak tidak?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura. "Akk—Izuki-senpai?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut, Izuki mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sakura. "Ehehe iya enak sekali." Sambung Sakura sambil terus mengigit rotinya. "Tentu saja enak, ini jus untukmu. Kau bisa mati tersedak jika makan roti daging tanpa minum." Ucap Izuki sambil tersenyum, tangannya menyodorkan sekotak jus. "Izuki—senpai,Te—Terima kasih banyak." Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sangat bahagia melihat perhatian Izuki.

"Kalau begitu, jaaa~ aku harus ke loteng untuk menunggu pemain kelas 1." Ucap Izuki kemudian berdiri dan melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menatapnya lekat, bahagianya bertambah. Bukan hanya karena roti yang enak ini, tapi juga karena jus dari Izuki yang Sakura rasa adalah balasan rasa sukanya. Sakura ingat kejadian tahun kemarin, dia datang ke Winter Cup mulai dari perempatan final sampai ke final. Awalnya dia datang untuk menonton bagaimana permainan basket SMA dan melihat seperti apa _**Kiseki no Sedai**_. Tapi kemudian dia datang untuk melihat SMA Seirin, tepatnya Shun Izuki.

* * *

"Kau ini, kenapa berlaku seperti itu pada Sakura?" Tanya Koga sembari melipat bajunya. "Kita harus bersikap baik pada semua orang." Balas orang yang ditanya Koga tadi. Koga mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi senpai, kau bisa menyebabkan delusi pada Sakura-san." Kali ini Kuroko yang angkat bicara. Latihan basket belum dimulai, nampaknya jeda waktu sebelum latihan mereka manfaatkan untuk interogasi. "Kau suka Sakura?" Kini Hyuga yang bertanya. "Tidak, suka sih. Tapi suka sebagai seorang pemain dan managernya. Bukan sebagai teman, apalagi kekasih." Balasnya dengan cengiran yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ja—jadi? Kenapa selalu manis di depan Sakura? Lagian Sakurakan manis, baik juga. Kenapa kau tidak suka?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Koga membuatnya mendengus. "Ya kan kasian kalo aku cuek didepan fansku, aku belum memikirkan sampai jauh kesana. Aku belum mau pacaran, lagian Sakura-chan itu bukan tipeku."

Sakura membeku, sedari tadi dia berdiri di pintu luar ruangan. Hanya saja dia berniat tidak masuk karena penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka. Jika dia masuk pasti mereka akan segera mengganti topik. Muka Sakura mulai basah, ternyata benar Sakura mengalami delusi selama ini. Ia masih berdiri didepan pintu, air matanya jatuh dan ia terus menggigit bibirnya.

PLOK!  
Bahu Sakura ditepuk seseorang. Tapi Sakura tak menggubris, hatinya masih sakit. Tubuh Sakura rasanya tak bernyawa, begitu lemah hingga badannya hampir merosot kebawah. Tapi seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya segera menariknya. Ia membawa Sakura ke atap sekolah, anehnya Sakura menurut saja.

Awalnya hanya tangis tanpa suara, kemudian Sakura mulai menangis dengan sedikit teriakan. Orang tadi hanya berdiri di belakang Sakura, menunggu Sakura berhenti menangis. Tapi sepertinya tak akan berhenti. Ia beranikan diri mengelus punggung Sakura, dan membuat Sakura sadar.

"Sen—Senpai?" Sakura menatap orang itu masih dengan mata yang mengeluarkan liquid bening. Orang tadi hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura bukannya tenang,tangisnya makin heboh. Orang yang mengelus punggungnya jadi bingung. Apa dia salah?

"Sudahlah." Ucapnya pelan. Sakura kaget, pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara senpainya yang ini. "Sen—pai,bicara?" Kalau saja tidak dalam kondisi ini pasti saja Sakura sudah menjerit heboh. "Jangan menangis." Lanjut orang tadi. Dia mengelus pucuk rambut Sakura. "Aku—Aku jauh-jauh dari Konoha pindah ke SMA Seirin hanya untuknya, Aku—Aku bodoh sekali rasanya. Kenapa begini? Pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan pertama kalinya aku patah hati karena orang yang sama." Ucap Sakura miris.

Orang tadi masih mengelus-elus pundak Sakura. Sakura sebenarnya merasa aneh diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi dia merasa nyaman. "Ada aku." Orang tadi berkata dengan suara yang sangat kecil namun masih terdengar ditelinga Sakura, cukup menenangkan meski artinya ambigu. "Mitobe-senpai?" Sakura menatap orang yang ternyata Mitobe tadi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk apa menangisi orang yang tak menganggapmu penting sedang ada orang yang menganggapmu penting disebelahmu." Mitobe memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Mulut Sakura menganga sedikit kaget, kaget dengan perkataan panjang dari Mitobe dan ucapan Mitobe.

"Mak—Maksud senpai apa?" Sakura menepis tangan Mitobe yang masih mengelus pundaknya. Mitobe mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Senpai menganggapku penting? Bahkan senpai selalu mengabaikanku." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan perkataan Mitobe tadi. Dia harus memberi Mitobe nasi bungkus karena lelucon Mitobe yang tidak lucu tadi. "Jangan bercanda, senpai tidak tau rasa sakit mendengar orang yang kita suka berbicara begitu dan senpai berusaha menghiburkan dengan kata-kata bohong? Apa-apaan senpai!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Aku sangat lucu di posisi ini memang." Dia mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang menabrakku di awal tahun ajaran. Kemudian aku mendengar bahwa dia menyukai temanku. Apa itu juga tidak sakit?" Tanya Mitobe datar. Sakura menutup mulutnya, kakak kelasnya ini sangat pandai membuatnya kaget.

"Ketika orang tidak bicara bukan berarti dia mengabaikan. Aku hanya tidak suka bicara dan di depanmu rasanya lidahku kaku." Mitobe menatap Sakura lekat. "Tapi mendengar ucapan Izuki aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya dirimu, aku juga sakit melihat kau menangis." Lanjut Mitobe.

Sakura juga menatap mata Mitobe. Tatapannya begitu dalam, ia berusaha mencari-cari arti dari semua perkataan Mitobe. Ia menggigit bibirnya, "Terima kasih rotinya kemarin senpai. "Sakura menghapus air matanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke matahari yang nyaris terbenam. Sakit memang ketika cintanya tak terbalas, tapi lega rasanya ketika tahu ada yang mencintai kita bahkan merangkul kita disaat dia tau bahwa kita menyukai orang lain.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati lagi angin yang menerpa wajah putihnya. Mitobe terlihat kagum melihat kelembutan muka Sakura meski hanya setengah yang ia lihat. "Bantu aku senpai, luluhkan hatiku untukmu." Mitobe tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya. Masih ada jalan dan kesempatan.

 **OMAKE**

"Hahahaha kalian lihat tidak wajah Murasakibara ketika dia di teriaki Sakura?" Ujar Kagami lucu sambil terus memakan steak. "Hei Titan! Menjauh dari Mitobe-senpai! Dia punya ku, kau penganggu!" Ucap Koga menirukan ucapan Sakura saat pertandingan melawan Yosen tadi. Pertandingan tadi sangat seru, jarang Murasakibara bermain serius. Dia terus-terusan menghalau pemain Seirin terutama yang bertubuh besar seperti Mitobe dan Kagami.

Sakura memonyongkan mulutnya karena gurauan kakak kelasnya. "Sudahlah ayo makan, Sakura-chan dan Mitobe sudah memasak banyak untuk kita." Ucap Riko menghentikan obrolan mereka. "Boleh juga punya manager dan pemain yang semangat memasaknya tinggi semenjak pacaran." Komentar Hyuga.

Sakura mendelik, "Bukannya sebelum pacaran kami sering bawa bekal untuk kalian." Hyuga menjulurkan lidahnya. Mereka semua menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.

Sakura merasakan punggungnya dicolek seseorang, ia menolehkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Mitobe menyodorkan sumpit dan salad. Sakura tersenyum, kemudian makan berdua dengan Mitobe.

"Rasanya cemburu juga melihat ada pemandangan seperti itu setiap kita makan." Ujar Izuki dengan mulut yang cemberut. Koga hanya tertawa meledek. "Riko ayo makan salad denganku." Kali ini Hyuga yang menawarkan Riko. Riko hanya tersenyum aneh namun akhirnya menerima ajakan Hyuga.

"Uhuuk—kalian jadian?" Sakura nampaknya kaget. Riko hanya tersenyum malu. "Jangan bicara saat makan, ini minummu Saku."Mitobe menyodorkan gelas. "Wuaahh! Mitobe mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, ini yang ke-17!" Ucap Koga bersemangat.

"Jadi Sakura-san tidak suka pada Izuki-senpai lagi?" Tanya Kuroko kemudian membersihkan mulutnya. Sakura menggeleng, "Laki-laki disebelahku ini yang merebut rasa sukanya." Mitobe tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca^^**

 **Ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi maaf jika banyak kekurangan.**

 **Mohon bantuannya dalam mengkoreksi ya, terima kasih lagi.**


End file.
